


Pink Wrestler

by guojin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, I promise, Slice of Life, This is cute, brotp meanie, i even made two tags to mention how cute this is, mingyu being a kid, wonwoo shopping for his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guojin/pseuds/guojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which one do you like better?" Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with a blank face and confesses that he likes neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Wrestler

"Hey, did you bring money?" Mingyu towers over a small table overflowing with a varying collection of strange, cheap toys nobody would lay their hands on if the table had been set up anywhere other than the cool and hip new thrift store in the neighborhood. Mingyu's lips pucker and the skin in between his eyebrows creases as he debates seriously about what he wants most.

Wonwoo is standing with his back to Mingyu as he browses through a basket of tiny nail polishes trying to recollect which colors his mom does and doesn't have. "Yes, I brought money," he answers without much thought. There is a momentary silence before Mingyu turns around and holds out two different toys for Wonwoo to look at.

"Which one do you think is better?" Mingyu raises his eyebrows eagerly, waiting for a response. Wonwoo picks up two bottles of nail polish before diverting his full attention to the toys held in front of him. He squints at them, looks at Mingyu, and turns his squinting gaze back at the useless objects in the hands of his best friend. 

One is a water gun in the shape of a duck. The handle is the duck's tail and when the trigger is pressed, the duck's bill opens, spraying you with water from a small hole in it's mouth. Wonwoo knows that after a few squirts the water gun will probably fall apart. The other toy is an action figure smaller than Mingyu's hand. It's badly painted and seems to have nothing special about it besides being a pink skinned wrestler with an afro that is barely glued onto the wrestler's plastic scalp. 

"Who is it going to be for?" Wonwoo takes the action figure and moves the wrestler's limbs experimentally. He feels bad for whoever Mingyu wants to gift it to.

"It's for me," Mingyu squeezes the water gun's trigger playfully, watching the duck open and close it's bill repeatedly. "Which one do you like better?" Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with a blank face and confesses that he likes neither. Mingyu whines and begs him to please choose one. He shakes Wonwoo's shoulder impatiently, demanding an opinion from his friend.

"I don't want to choose one," Wonwoo hands back the wrestler, grimacing as paint chips off and sticks onto his fingertips. 

"Please," Mingyu pleads, his face contorting until all his facial features are gathered onto one point in the middle of his face. 

"Lord save me," Wonwoo rolls his eyes and chooses the water gun, but Mingyu frowns even more and says he likes the wrestler better. Wonwoo blinks a few times and does what he does best, ignores Mingyu. 

"Hey, can you buy it for me?" Wonwoo hears this from Mingyu and decides this will be the last time he visits the thrift store with Mingyu in tow.


End file.
